


Mr. Perfect

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Desperate Dick, Lewis in love with Dick, M/M, Winnix - Freeform, light fluff, reasons why Dick is always the perfect man
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S’il y avait bien une chose qui agaçait Nix, c’était le sérieux dont faisait preuve Dick à chaque instant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Avec son aimable autorisation, CJSpooks me laisse traduire toutes ses fics, youhou.
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit mot, ça fait plaisir !

_Clack clack clack clack clack…_

 

Dick Winters tapa la dernière phrase de son rapport. Il était sur le point de retirer le papier de la machine à écrire quand une voix interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça ? » Lewis Nixon entra dans la chambre avec son habituelle classe nonchalante aux relents de Vat-69. Il était tard, et c'était l'heure de rendre une petite visite à Winters pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« Arrêter de rédiger des rapports ? » Winters se leva, retira le papier de la machine à écrire et le déposa sur une pile de dossiers.

« Non. Arrêter de te tenir aussi droit et d'avoir une coiffure toujours impeccable. Est-ce que ça te tuerait de t'affaler un peu et d'avoir quelque chose qui n'est pas à sa place ? »

« Ça ne me tuerait probablement pas, mais je préfère ne pas essayer. Et j'ai déjà quelque chose qui n'est pas à sa place. Toi. Est-ce que tu es ivre ? »

« J'ai bu un peu de Whisky, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Tu devrais agir normalement, pour une fois », recommanda Nixon en s'avançant vers son ami.

« Pour ma part, je _suis_ normal. »

Nixon trébucha et Winters le retint par les bras pour le redresser.

« Mon héros. C'est bon, tu peux m'lâcher. »

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu arrêteras un jour de me demander de changer ? »

« Non. »

Winters soupira et relâcha son ami. Nixon le tira légèrement vers lui. « Ne bouge pas », ordonna-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. « Voilà, là, c'est mieux, Dick. »

« Mieux ? Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise coiffé comme ça. »

« Tu devrais. »

« Quel intérêt ? »

« Je veux juste que tu te détendes. Pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin de jouer au monsieur Parfait ? »

« Je... » Winters se redressa et essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. « Je suis officier, je dois en avoir l'allure, faire en sorte qu'on s'en rende compte et agir comme tel. Je me lève tôt, m'entraîne dur, rédige des rapports et commande parce qu'on m'a demandé de le faire. Je le fais parce que je suis bon dans ce domaine. Parce qu'il y a des gens qui dépendent de moi tout le temps. Parce que je ne sais pas quand arriveront mes derniers instants. Je le fais pour rester sain d'esprit, Nix. Voilà pourquoi je suis comme ça. »

 

Nixon fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'énerver son meilleur ami. « Merde. Écoute, je suis désolé. Je pensais pas que toutes ces petites choses étaient si importantes pour toi. »

Winters s'assit au bord de son lit. « Ces petites choses, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. C'est tout ce que je parviens encore à contrôler. » 

Nixon s'affala à ses côtés. « Je comprends. »

Il marqua une pause. « Est-ce que je peux dormir ici, cette nuit ? Je suis un peu... »

Winters acquiesça. « D'accord. Mais évite de me dire que tu m'aimes dans ton sommeil, comme l'autre nuit. »

« Mais je t'aime, Dick », rit Nixon. « Tu es monsieur Parfait ! »

 

FIN.


End file.
